


Wedding Bells

by Guardian_of_Hope



Category: Power Rangers
Genre: F/M, Humor, Rainbow Brotherhood Universe, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-22
Updated: 2011-06-21
Packaged: 2017-10-20 15:53:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_of_Hope/pseuds/Guardian_of_Hope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy should know better than to challange the universe, it always goes wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Death in the Family

Tommy woke up on his wedding day with a feeling of dread. He was nineteen, he was about to marry the woman he loved, and he couldn't help but feel that something was terribly wrong. "Good morning, Tommy," his mom said as she came into the room.

"Hey, mom," Tommy said as he slid out of bed.

"Are you ready for your big day?" Helen Oliver asked as she opened his curtains.

"More than ready," Tommy replied, squinting against the bright sunlight.

"I just wanted to make sure that you were sure this was what you wanted," Helen replied.

"Kat," Tommy said, "is the woman I am going to spend the rest of my life with."

"I'll leave you to get dressed then," Helen said.

Tommy shook his head as his mom left, and then he pulled on some jeans and an undershirt. After all, he didn't have to get dressed until noon. He headed downstairs, glanced into the living room, which was filled with the debris of the wedding planning. The kitchen was filled with women, chatting and moving around each other, someone was making breakfast, someone else was corralling the under eighteen female contingent. "Here's the groom," his grandmother announced and kissed his cheek.

"The very hungry groom," Tommy replied, hugging her, "I just wanted to get some cereal."

"Nonsense," Aunt Jamie said, slipping through the group, "you go sit in the dining room and I'll have pancakes and bacon out to you in five minutes."

Tommy hugged her, "Of course," he said. He backed out of the kitchen just as the doorbell rang, "I'll get it," he called over his shoulder.

Kat was standing on his doorstep, "Kat," he said, taking in her tears, and the utter devastation on her face, "what's wrong?"

"My grandmother," Kat began, and then threw herself into Tommy's arms as she began to cry.

"What happened?" Tommy asked, he knew one of her grandmothers had been unable to fly to America because she was ill.

"Granny Lana," Kat said.

"Shh," Tommy replied, he drew her into the house and kicked the door shut, "its ok, Kat." He rested his head against hers, "It is going to be ok."

"Granny Lana is dead," Kat finally managed to say.

"It's going to be ok," Tommy said, unable to think of anything else to say to her, but wanting her to know that he was there for her.

Kat pulled back, "I'm sorry," she whispered.

Tommy gave her a half smile, "It's ok," he told her and kissed her forehead, "I promise, its fine."

"Tommy," Kat said, "I don't want to get married right now."

Tommy nodded, struggling to keep his emotions from his face, "It's ok, Kat. I understand that you need to be with your family right now." He hugged her again, tightly, "Just let me know what's going on, ok? I want to be there for you."

"We're going back to Australia," Kat said, "for the funeral."

Tommy brushed a tear from her cheek and kissed her lightly, "Whatever you need Kat."

"Thank you," Kat replied and left.

As the door closed, Tommy knew that he and Kat would never be together again as they had been. When Kat returned to Australia, she would not return to him. He also didn't feel all that tempted to go after her.


	2. Death in the Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Yes, this is the day you think it is. Yes, in the Brotherhood 'Verse it happened.

Tommy was just lying down to catch some sleep after his friends had dragged him out for a bachelor party when the phone rang. "Hello?" He asked.

"Tommy, it's Carter," Carter said, sounding far too awake, and sober, "we need you at the base now."

"What's going on?" Tommy asked.

"Turn on your TV," Carter replied and hung up.

Tommy sat up, put the phone back and grabbed his remote, "Tommy, what's going on?" Sam asked.

"I don't know," Tommy replied and turned the TV on.

"A plane has hit the World Trade Center North Tower," the announcer was saying.

"Oh my God," Sam shot up, "what?"

"We don't know yet if this was an," the announcer trailed off, clearly seeing the same video they were.

A plane struck the second tower, sending flames and smoke billowing into the sky. The phone rang and Sam grabbed it, "Oliver-Viktor residence," she snapped. "This is she."

Tommy closed his eyes, all of the alcohol in his system draining away.

"Tommy," Sam said, "I've been recalled to base."

Tommy nodded, "I understand, don't worry about anything." It wasn't the first time he'd had to dismantle a wedding on the day.

"Just postpone things," Sam replied, she kissed his cheek, "we don't know anything yet." She rolled out of bed and began to dress in her uniform.

Tommy also got up and changed into a pair of jeans and a red button down. When Sam went into the bathroom to fix her hair, he took his Zeonizers from his underwear drawer and slipped them on. There was no clue what was going to happen before the day was over. "Sam," Tommy said, stepping into the bathroom to grab his own brush, "I'll see you soon." He caught her around the waist and kissed her, "Call me when you can."

"Same to you," Sam replied.

Tommy smiled, "You know I'll be blowing up your phone as soon as I know anything."

"I love you," Sam said.

"I love you to," Tommy replied. He stepped back, freed his hair from the tie and brushed his hair as he hurried through their apartment and out to his car. It would be a long day.


	3. Lies and Cheating

The first time Tommy knew something was wrong was when he stepped out of his apartment and Jim punched him, "You jackass!" He yelled.

Tommy covered his nose, "What did I do?"

"You think we wouldn't find out?" Jim said, clearly refraining from hitting him again.

"Find out what?" Tommy asked.

"That's your defense?" Jim said, his rage growing with each word, "You can't remember? Think hard, Tom, think real hard. I'm sure you know exactly what you did."

"I don't," Tommy said, "Where's Sam?"

"Sam doesn't want to see you," Jim replied, "she doesn't want you to call her either. Consider the wedding off."

Tommy watched Jim storm off, stunned before tilting his head back and stepping into his apartment again. He retrieved a rag from the kitchen and used that to stop his nose before making a phone call, "Mercer Industries," Jane said, "how can I help you?"

"Jane, it's Tommy Oliver," Tommy said, "I'm going to be late, will you let Mr. Mercer know."

"What's wrong?" Jane asked.

"I'm not entirely sure," Tommy replied, "but I want to get my nose to stop bleeding before I leave."

"I will let Mr. Mercer know," Jane replied, "I hope everything's ok."

"They will be," Tommy replied, lowering the rag, "they will be."

Two phone calls later, and Tommy had the answer. Hailey wasn't talking to him, but she had called him a lying, cheating ameba when he'd called her, which gave him a clue to his crime. Jason gave him the rest of it when he told him about the 'cheating scandal' in one of the tabloids.

Tommy Oliver, former race car driver and current college student wasn't worth a second glance, but Katherine Hilliard, girlfriend to a rich and powerful heir of a New York industrialist was. Someone had spotted them having dinner during a recent trip to New York City and had blown it all out of proportion.

"I'm sorry," Kat told him when he called her, "I didn't expect this to happen."

"How's the man taking it?" Tommy asked.

"He knows what really happened," Kat replied, "he's fine with it."

"I guess I need to grovel then," Tommy said.

That weekend he booked a flight to Washington, with Sam on deployment for another three weeks, Tommy knew his best bet would be to beg forgiveness of Michael and Diana Viktor first. He passed the time until the flight composing an email to Sam, on the odd chance that she would read it.

Diana and Michael were not happy to see him on their doorstep, "What are you doing here?" Michael demanded.

"I came to explain," Tommy replied, forcing himself to stand still under the older man's stern gaze, "I can't talk to Sam face to face, but I can talk to you, if you'll listen."

Michael and Diana exchanged looks, and then stepped out of the way. Jim and Hailey were in the living room, "What are you doing here?" Jim demanded, standing up.

Tommy lifted his hands, "You got a free shot last time, Jim," he said, "this time, it won't be so easy." He tilted his head and raised his eyebrows, "Although I deserve the last one a bit."

"Because you cheated on Sam," Hailey said.

"Because I let people think I had," Tommy replied. He watched Diana and Michael sit down, but stayed standing. "Katherine Hilliard, the woman I had dinner with in New York City, _is_ my ex-fiancé. We dated in high school and planned to get married in late ninety-nine. Her grandmother died the night before our wedding and we postponed things so that Kat could go back to Australia for the funeral. By the time I met Sam, we had agreed that we weren't meant to be together. Kat is a good friend still, but she's engaged." Tommy rubbed the back of his neck, "Her fiancé doesn't really care for me, which is why he didn't go out to dinner with us that night, but _nothing happened._ Kat's my friend, _just_ my friend."

"Are you friends with all your past girlfriends?" Michael asked pointedly.

"No," Tommy replied, "my first girlfriend and I," he stopped and sat down on a chair, "Kim was my first love, I thought we were forever. She was this amazing gymnast, and she had a chance to train for the Olympics. I told her to go for it, to chase her dreams. She moved to Florida to train with Schmidt, and six months later, I got a Dear John letter." He glanced up at them, "Kat was my rebound. We both agree to that now, and we're better friends than we could ever have been any other way."

Tommy didn't read any softening of feeling in the Viktors, so he stood, "I don't expect you to approve," he told them, "but I am friends with strong, competent women, any of whom would cause severe bodily harm if I did something so stupid as to cheat on my fiancé. My guy friends would do worse. Men and women can be friends without sex, same as two men or two women can be friends. Just because some idiot reporter wants to sell papers doesn't mean they're printing the truth. Kim was my first love, Kat is my ex; Tanya, Aisha and Trini are some of my best friends. Sam is the love of my life and I would never hurt her like that." He turned and stalked out of the house.


	4. The Family

Sam slammed down the phone, "I can't believe them," she said.

Tommy slid her a mug of coffee, "Still not accepting me?"

"Hailey's the only one," Sam said.

Tommy stepped up behind her and slid his arms around her waist, "Well," he said, "we knew this wasn't going to be easy."

"Why can't they understand that _nothing happened?"_ Sam said.

"That's because they're afraid that you'll be hurt," Tommy said.

"What are we going to do?" Sam asked.

Tommy squeezed lightly and kissed her cheek, "We continue to save money. We're almost to our minimum down payment; let's put that money in a CD and start saving for our wedding. I know you wanted to pull this off before you got deployed, but we can wait ten months, we'll have the money."

"All right," Sam said, "we can do this."

 **xxXXxx**

"You dumb shit," Hailey said.

Tommy sighed, "Thanks for coming Hails."

"Of course I'm coming," Hailey replied, "I can't believe that you got arrested."

"It's not like I planned this," Tommy said.

"Tommy," Jason said, coming up beside her.

"Jason," Tommy replied, "this is Hailey, Sam's sister. Hailey, this is Jason, my future best man."

"If Sam doesn't dump you for spending the wedding money on bail," Hailey said. "It's nice to meet you."

"You to," Jason replied.

"Oh my God," Hailey said, looking over their shoulder, "is that Dana Mitchell?"

Tommy turned, and winced, because Dana was dragging Carter out of the police station, with Ashley and Cassie herding TJ and Andros right behind them. "Yes," he said.

"Then the others are Astro Rangers," Hailey said. "You got arrested with the Astro Rangers."

Tommy glanced over at Jason, who nodded slightly, "Hailey, can we not get into this right here? I promise, I'll explain everything."

"Oh, you'd better," Hailey replied.


	5. Vegas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Yes, Hailey is Tommy's Hailey from Dino Thunder. I may not have read one, but I don't think I've ever seen a version where Hailey was Tommy's sister-in-law. Also, the chapel is the same that made it's first debut in 'What Happens in Vegas'. I just cannot see Tommy marrying anywhere else.

"How goes the wedding finances?" Jason asked a week later.

"There isn't going to be a wedding," Tommy replied, "at least, not a conventional one."

"What's the plan?" Jason said.

"I don't have the details finalized," Tommy said, "but you might want to clear your calendar next month. I still want you to be there."

"Just tell me where to be," Jason replied.

"How do you feel about Vegas?" Tommy asked.

 **xxXXxx**

"My squad wants to beat the crap out of you," Sam said as she hugged him.

"They should wait until after they see the wedding," Tommy replied. "I went with plan E."

"Oh good," Sam replied, "that's perfect."

"All we have to do is chose the venue," Tommy said. He turned to look at Sam's squad mates, "All of you are invited, by the way. My boss has booked rooms for any service member and their family who wants to come."

"Where at?" Ian asked.

"Vegas," Tommy replied. "We're not sure which venue, I wanted Sam to have the final say, but you are all invited. It's in two weeks."

 **xxXXxx**

"No," Tommy said.

"Come on, Tommy," Hailey said, "it's perfect."

"No," Tommy said.

"You have to admit, she has a point," Jason added.

"No," Tommy said.

"But that's where _I_ want to get married," Sam said.

Tommy stared at her for a moment, and then deflated, "Fine."

 **xxXXxx**

 _You are cordially invited to the wedding of Thomas Gabriel Oliver and Samantha Marie Viktor_

 _At_

 _The Power Rangers Chapel of Love_

 _4:30 P.M. June 3, 2004_


End file.
